


Friday I'm in Love

by MiladyAlluca



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eren talks a lot during sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyAlluca/pseuds/MiladyAlluca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean the usually over-worked and under-slept business student and Eren the bio student boyfriend attempt multiple times throughout one week to initiate a bit of much needed romance into their schedules.  Unfortunately for them, speed bumps keep getting in the way until Eren devises a plan.  When they finally get their prized time alone, Jean finds that Eren has an idea he's overly excited to try out.  Jean regrets everything...except not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I just wanted to write porn while I had a bit of free time but the story started happening and I just *clenches fist* anything for ErenJean…  
> Also if you aren't familiar with it, Yoo-Hoo is a chocolate milk drink that people either love or hate, I lived off cases of the stuff when I lived on a campus. For these two it seemed a funnier and better alternative to beer. And Banana Boat is a brand that makes sun lotion and tanning oils that smell pretty sweet. Oh and also, Turkish Eren just because! That should cover it. Happy reading!

It was half past eight on the kitchen clock and Jean was only on his third mug of coffee. All things considered, it was turning out to be an early night.

Across the table his binders were open and colored post-it tabs stuck out like little leaves from a pile of soon-to-be-kindling if he didn't finish his case study in time to actually go to bed at a normal human being time.

Lifting up his mug, he hissed when he miscalculated and a splash of hot coffee splashed out over the edge and dribbled down to drip around the bottom of the mug. A piece of shit used textbook that still cost him a month's worth of Starbucks now had a newly acquired coffee stain along the corner but the text print wasn't running at least.

He couldn't give a flying fuck anymore ever since his pink highlighter broke in his backpack and stained a good portion of his book pages a fluorescent pink that hurt his eyes and served as an unhealthy motivator to pound through the material so he could get rid of it in the bookstore for revenge.

Running a hand through his hair, he idly scratched at the freshly buzzed underside as he dug under a folder and a notebook looking for his phone. One new text from an hour ago. Tapping the icon, his agitation flickering away for a few moments, he snorted at the message and put his phone back down on the table. Eren stopped off at the gym after his rounds, but it closed pretty early Sunday nights so he'd probably be home soon. There was that, anyway.

Slumping in his chair and returning half heartedly to his case study, Jean resigned himself and took up his pen.

When the tumblers in the lock clicked and the door was pushed open a half hour later, Eren stepped in to find a despondent Jean still at the table, forehead pressed down in the open spine of his textbook.

"Are you dead yet or do I have to share these subs?" he asked with a kick at Jean's ankle.

The business student hissed and turned his head to glare up at his roommate and boyfriend, but before speaking he cast a curious leer at the plastic bag hanging from Eren's fingers.

"What'd you get?" he asked in a small, tired voice, furrowing his brow when Eren smirked.

"Turkey, lettuce, extra pickles, toasted on flatbread."

The blonde's lips twitched up in the corners and he pushed himself up to sit back in the chair, holding his hands out.

"Eren, light of my life, give me my sandwich."

"Yeah yeah, hold your horses, could at least say please, you animal."

"Please."

"Jesus, you're too tired to even bitch? No fun at all." Eren sighed, digging their subs out of the bag and tossing them on the table. Jean made a noise in the back of his throat when his landed on top of his textbook, but he seemed to stop caring after only a moment and set about unwrapping the thing right there.

"No fun," Jean started, taking a large bite of his sandwich viciously, "is failing the test on Tuesday." Or at least Eren was pretty sure that's what he'd meant to say, the guy was talking around a mouthful of bread and lettuce. A bit of shredded lettuce even stuck out from the corner of his mouth before falling down his chin. Attractive.

"What is all that?" Eren asked after a few moments spent tearing into his own smorgasbord sandwich of cheese, meat, sauce, and whatever else that had caught his eye in the display window. Jean made it a point not to watch him eat either.

"Tillman Outline and the study parameters, boring as fuck and full of angry rich people."

"That'll be us someday, won't it, sweetie?" Eren crooned around a mouthful, toeing at Jean's foot with his own teasingly.

Snorting and shaking his head, Jean propped both elbows on the table to hold himself up with his half eaten sub, sparing Eren a glance.

"Never a boring moment with you, you ass." the blonde mused lazily.

"Hey, I'm the ass that brings you food, ungrateful brat." Eren snapped back, sounding annoyed but a grin tugging on his lips.

"Oh I'm very grateful," Jean tossed back, biting into his sandwich and sighing audibly around the food, closing his eyes as he nudged Eren's foot back with his own.

"What, no sexy follow up to that?" Eren asked.

"No, too hungry." he said around a mouthful of food, making his roommate grimace.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, loser."

Their banter continued as they ate until the subs were nothing but stains left on the wrapping papers. Eren talked about his uneventful day and running into Annie at the gym, Jean bemoaned the terrors of his ethics professor's assignments and the drudgery of outlines. After the makeshift dinner they'd grabbed cans of Yoo-hoo from the fridge and settled down on the couch, turning on some show and sitting back to partake in mindless entertainment.

Jean had at first gone to lean into Eren's arm but sneered when he felt the slimy sensation of leftover sweat. Arguing about preserving the couch from his grossness and BO, Eren had eventually given up, tossing his hands up in the air and agreeing to go shower. Wanting to get home earlier and passing up a shower at the gym had done little to soothe Jean's snapping, and the business student settled into the far end of the couch to stew.

By time Eren returned, fresh Transformers boxers hanging from his hips to match the tank top with an Autobots logo spread across his muscular chest and a towel around his shoulders, he found Jean staring dazedly at the TV. Long legs were curled up against his chest and a pillow was propped between his shoulder and the arm of the couch. Two empty cans of Yoo-Hoo were left on the table, Jean had drank the rest of Eren's while he showered – the brat.

Falling back against the couch cushions and bouncing a little, Eren reached over to pat at Jean's thigh. The taller boy made a noise of acknowledgment and allowed Eren to slip a hand around his knee and tug his legs over his lap. Resting his palm between Jean's knees, the dark haired boy sent a smirk his way.

"Hey."

"Hey…"

"I'm clean now, smell like a garden of fresh cut flowers."

"Great." Jean sighed, not looking at him until Eren squeezed one of his knees and made his hips shiver from the sudden sensation. A chuckle rose in Jean's throat and he nudged Eren's lap, returning his smirk, albeit tiredly. "Okay okay, thank you ever so much."

"That's more a like it." Eren huffed, squeezing Jean's knee again just for the hell of it.

"You jerk" Jean hissed, laughing as he sat up and reached for Eren's hair but getting his arm caught in Eren's strong grip and tugged closer for a mash of lips.

At the first touch of the kiss, Jean tensed and then eased down and mouthed back at Eren. Dropping his arm, Eren slipped his own arm around the pale boy's shoulders to hold him in place, pressing his other hand on Jean's knee. Nipping at his lip, he dragged his teeth over the soft skin and moved his hand up higher along Jean's thigh.

"Mh…wait, Eren," Jean groaned out, shivering in his roommate's hold.

Eren paused, teal eyes wide and curious but mouth set in a patient line. Jean sunk against his chest, pressing his nose to Eren's cheek before nuzzling his jaw gently with his lips.

"I fucking hate myself for this, but I'm just too tired." he ground out pathetically, bringing up a hand to pluck at the shoulder straps of Eren's tank top.

"S'fine," Eren started, beginning to move but stopping when Jean gripped his front tightly.

"Wait wait, can't we stay like this a litt-" he began to say, voice rushed and strained.

"Slow down, Sea Biscuit, I was just gonna move a bit!" Eren laughed, shifting his legs and arms into a more comfortable position for holding Jean against him.

The blonde buried his red face against Eren's thick neck, too embarrassed to even structure a decent comeback. His roommate laughed again, rubbing his bare arm below the sleeve of his faded band tee with dark fingers. The rumbling vibrations beneath his skin were soothing and Jean closed his eyes, leaning into the shape of Eren's body.

Eren's skin was still hot from the shower, not wet but not completely dry either. The scent of his body wash was strong, and his wet hair falling in tangles around his face had small droplets settling on his cheeks and the back of his neck. Jean noticed them when one ran down Eren's neck and onto his nose. Scrunching his nose and rubbing the wetness into Eren's throat, Jean felt and heard him laugh again.

"Let's just go to bed, yeah?" Eren asked after a few moments, getting a rather fast agreement from Jean in the form of a whiny groan.

"Carry me, Jaeger," he demanded dramatically, sighing against Eren's chest lazily before he had to force himself to move. But Eren interrupted his plans when he slipped a hand underneath both of his knees and tightened his hold around Jean's lithe frame before lurching up to his feet.

"H-Hey! Put me down!" the blonde snapped incredulously, for all his flustered words he still held tightly to Eren's shoulders, shifting his hips and legs against his roommate's stiff body.

"Whoa, carry you, drop you, settle on what you want already!" Eren huffed, bouncing Jean in his arms as a warning.

"Don't drop me!" Jean seethed, eyes wide and mouth hanging open ready to fire another jab until Eren looked down at him with that intense gaze of his and silenced him.

"Just be good, would ya? I'll drop you if you squirm, you're not exactly a pillow you know."

"Oh I'm SO sorry," Jean hissed, tightening his arms around Eren's neck in a hold for dear life as he knew it.

Eren rolled his eyes and continued through the apartment and into their shared bedroom, letting light from the doorway navigate him towards the bed. During the short trip, Jean had found himself in a conflicting position of terror and content, doubting in Eren's ability to hold him up long enough, and relishing the feel of being held up in his arms at the same time. Rubbing his thighs together, he'd bit his lip. It was all too much to process for his overworked brain but all it took to snap him back to reality was Eren's dumping him unceremoniously down on the bed.

"Told ya I'd drop you if you squirmed," Eren teased before turning back to turn out the light in the other room.

Jean snorted at his retreating backside and slid his sweatpants down off his hips, kicking them off the end of the bed lazily. Scratching at his knee for a moment, he shrugged his shoulders and turned around to start pulling at the bed covers. Sliding in-between the cool sheets, he drew up his legs and buried his face in a downy pillow. His head was more tired than his body it seemed, and he was beyond unwilling to deal with the situation between his legs versus the opportunity of going to sleep hours earlier than he usually did.

By time Eren returned, two glasses of water in hand, he couldn't tell if Jean was still awake. Creeping to the nightstand, he dropped off both glasses before slowly easing into bed. Scooting up closer to Jean, Eren slipped a hand around his waist and pressed his lips to the back of his ear. Getting no response, he sighed and pressed his lips to the back of Jean's hair, breathing in the scent of coffee and the remains of the aroma of his shampoo.

Sliding his fingers up underneath the hem of Jean's shirt, pressing against his bare stomach and petting the soft skin there, he snuggled closer to Jean's back.

"Loser, you're missing out," he murmured, nuzzling Jean's short hair.

  
In the morning Jean woke up with Eren's arm locked around his waist and his drool on the back of his neck.

* * *

Monday morning resulted in Eren developing a bruise on his thigh from where Jean kicked him to get out of his hold, Eren drinking all the milk so Jean had none for his coffee in retaliation, and the both of them dropping the bag of Lucky Charms all over the kitchen floor after another ridiculous argument rendering their breakfast plans for the rest of the week bleak as the stale Cheerios left in the cupboard.

On their way out the door, Eren had waited as Jean locked up and was sourly disappointed when Jean had no interest in kissing him goodbye on his way to class.

By noon, Jean was regretting it and texting Eren underneath the desktop in his Ethics class while his best friend Marco laughed under his breath and took notes for them both. Eren didn't seem interested in half assed apologies at first, but Jean's over-use of plz and broken heart emoticons won him over.

But Jean's face fell from his little victory when Eren let him know he had a paper to finish that night and would be at the library late. Jean himself had to study for his test but he'd been looking forward to an opportunity to literally kiss and makeup after his pouting earlier that morning.

His face fell further when his ethics professor singled him out and no matter how quickly and quietly Marco tried to whisper the answer, Jean's big mouth tripped him up and won him a severe glare and unimpressed shrug from the professor who then went on for ten minutes on just why Jean was wrong. Only Marco had the compassion not to snicker and Jean sent a crying emoticon to Eren who only responded with "You probably deserved it :p" to which Jean couldn't intelligently argue with.

Eren on the other hand was panicking over the paper he'd forgotten about and trying to charm Armin into helping him format the structure and points and hand over some of his references. Sharing is Caring, was his reasoning, and Armin might have done it if Annie hadn't shown up on time to take her boyfriend out to lunch off campus and casually mentioned seeing Eren leave the gym early. Armin left Eren with a lecture on prioritizing his assignments over asses, and Eren was too exasperated to childishly argue that he hadn't even gotten as far as sex.

Hunkering down in the campus cafeteria, he snapped a pic of his lunch for his instagram with a half-funny caption and started the research half-heartedly, eating slightly cold pasta without looking and typing furiously with one hand. He hadn't checked his phone in awhile so when two hands fell on his shoulders he jumped and whipped his head around with wide surprised eyes, longish hair falling into his face in the rush.

Jean snorted and brushed his hair off his forehead and Eren flushed, glancing around for a moment before swallowing his mouthful of pasta and relaxing.

"You're like the dog from Little Mermaid," the blonde mused with a curl of a sneer teasing his lips, making Eren snarl back.

"Better than the horse from El Dorado, _sweetheart_."

Jean huffed and slid into the seat beside Eren, sliding his heavy bag off his shoulder to the floor.

"D'you get my texts?" he asked, grabbing Eren's fork and swirling up a wad of pasta slowly.

"The adorably pathetic apologies for being an ass this morning? Or did you send more? Because after this character abuse, I could use some heartfelt poetry."

"Shut up," Jean snapped, biting into the pasta and sending a cursory glance to Eren's laptop, furrowing his brow and narrowing his eyes. "The fuck, Jaeger?" he asked before swallowing, treating Eren to a purely picturesque moment of the beauty of masticated pasta noodles.

"S'my paper…so far…" Eren shrugged, feeling his face color a bit more.

He hadn't been trying to write intelligently so much as throw ideas down to refine later…and so along with incomplete words and exaggerations of repeated letters, he'd peppered his draft with curses and words Jean might've thought were pure gibberish if he hadn't heard Eren mutter them on phone calls to his mother whom he knew from experience to use even more right back. Apples and trees and not falling far and all that.

"Jesus, I don't know whether to laugh or cry," Jean mused, flashing Eren a toothy smile. "So I take it you missed my texts that I was gonna come see you here? S'fine, I see you were preoccupied with more important things," he said, poking the pasta with the fork again before Eren swatted his hand away.

"Can we go back to the texts where you were metaphorically on your knees begging for my forgiveness for keeping my goodbye kiss away from me? I have joint custody, you know, I deserve to see it."

"Oh my god, stop it." Jean groaned, nudging his knee against Eren's under the table.

"Not until I'm given my rights," he pouted, lips pursed expectantly and arms crossed over his broad chest.

Jean glared at him before glaring at the laptop and then back to Eren's stupid hot face before grabbing his shoulder and leaning in to press a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"You're stupid hot when you pout." Jean sighed, scrunching his shoulders as Eren laughed and poked at his elbow annoyingly.

"You're stupid and hot when you're bothered." Eren smiled lazily, teeth bright against his dark lips. Jean almost wanted to kiss him again but knowing his mouth would taste like pasta in cold chicken gravy and Sprite helped him stave off.

"I'll just take the compliment." Jean snorted, smiling back. But his smile flickered and he furrowed his brow, looking down at Eren's lap. "And…sorry about…this morning…I was a dick…but I had to piss and you wouldn't let go."

"Why not just say you had to pee? My whole thigh is sore now, your feet are like cold rocks."

"I did! And…I said sorry!"

"Kiss it better."

"Nh!"

"Not here obviously," Eren winked, squeezing Jean's elbow and watching with delight as Jean's cheeks turned a slight pink.

"I just wanted to get that out, I've gotta run to work. I'll see you later okay?" Jean asked, pulling his elbow out of Eren's grip easily.

Eren nodded, and Jean reached over to pinch his ear, smirking. "Be a good boy and finish your paper now!"

Slapping his hand away, Eren laughed and waved him off, picking up his phone to send a quick text message.

_luv u 2 loser <3_

  
**_jfc_ **   
**_…_ **   
**_< 3_ **

* * *

By time Jean got home, it was seven and he felt anxious knots curling up inside as he mentally reviewed his notes and put away a few groceries he'd picked up on his way home. Work had been slow and he was able to study flash cards in-between breaks, but he still was panicked. After the test he'd have a mobius assignment due, and there were reviews for that mobius the day after, and there was the ethics assignment he had to go through…

Dinner was a bowl of stale Cheerios and a can of Yoo-Hoo to hide the taste as he sat on the couch surrounded by his binders and papers. Eventually the material settled more easily in his head and his chest felt less constricted, but he still couldn't shake the nerves and eventually just had to stop. Checking the time, he grimaced at 12:45AM and pulled out his phone. A few ignored text messages from friends, Marco reminding him about the mobius assignment – bless him, and a message from Eren.

_damage report :U_

Snorting, he tapped out a quick message and got a fast response back which he replied to shaking his head before he got up to stretch and wander off to the bathroom for a much needed shower to relax.

**_Done studying. Gonna shower. ETA?_ **

_plz send n00ds :9_   
_idk mb 1:30?_

**_Bite me. Wake me up when you get home plz_ **

_yes ok 4 1st thing :D <3_   
_kk 2nd thing cu u3u_

Eren crept in through the door at 2:33AM, grocery bag in hand. Dropping off his bag beside the couch, he noticed Jean had left his stuff stacked up haphazardly. Not wanting the tower of scary business shit to fall over between then and the next several hours, he unassembled it carefully, trying not to misplace any papers in case Jean was using some weird chaotic organization system.

Done and in the kitchen, he unloaded some groceries and chuckled quietly to himself seeing that Jean had picked up a new carton of milk. With a sigh, he set the carton he'd also picked up next to it. They'd be drinking a lot of milk or eating a lot of cereal for the next week. Speaking of which, he picked up the box of Coco Puffs he'd gotten as his apology for ruining the Lucky Charms. Opening up the cupboard they kept dry goods in, he paused, and leaned his hips against the counter, tapping his forehead with the cereal box.

Up next to the pathetic looking Cheerios box was a new unopened box of Lucky Charms. Sliding the Coco Puffs right next to it, he sighed and closed the cupboard, looking towards the bedroom door which was ajar.

Stepping in quietly, he saw Jean sprawled out over his side of the bed, the top cover kicked off his bare legs. Eren stepped closer and bit his lip. Jean was wearing one of Eren's looser shirts, the shoulders were too large on him and the sleeves bunched around his upper arms, and it was just barely long enough in his lying position to cover his ass. Reaching forward, Eren carefully slid up the bottom hem of the shirt over Jeans' hip and then he hissed.

"Dammit, Jean…" he croaked, unbuckling his belt and zipping down his jeans before shimmying out of his pants.

Jean was wearing Eren's shirt and nothing else…and also had one of the most stressed out sleeping faces Eren had seen in awhile, the fucking tease.

Pulling up the sheets, he covered Jean up to his chest. Walking around the other side of the bed, Eren crawled in and pulled the sheets over himself as well. Scooting closer to Jean, he could smell the scent of their shared bodywash and Jean's froofy shampoo. Eren snorted quietly when he realized that scent would stick to his pillow for days.

Staring at Jean's sleeping face, he sighed.

"I can't wake you up now, you loser. Better ace that fuckin' test tomorrow." he mumbled before closing his eyes and saying a small prayer that his own paper is worth anything at all to make missing out on a primetime window with a pantsless Jean worthwhile.

* * *

Tuesday morning Eren woke up to an empty bed and the blinds opened wide to let the light in and blind him. Blinking blankly and exhausted, he dragged himself out of the blankets and trudged towards the kitchen. The stove clock read 7:13AM and Jean was leaning against the counter, bowl of cereal in his hands and sweat pants covering his legs which Eren noticed with some disappointment.

"Morning." Jean greeted neutrally, spooning chocolate puffs swimming in milk into his mouth pointedly.

Eren squinted at him. "Are you…mad?"

"I dunno." he shrugged, looking down at his cereal with brows held high.

"That's helpful." Eren snorted, crossing his arms.

"Fine. Here's your vowel. You didn't wake me up when you got home."

"Christ I wanted to! The hell were you doing naked in my shirt?" Eren more stated than asked.

Jean colored a flushed pink and spooned more cereal into his mouth.

"You're wearing my shirt, you're eating my make-up cereal, how can you be mad?"

"I told you, I don't know if I am."

"And that's helpful because?" Eren snapped, stalking up close to Jean and glaring just slightly up at him. Fuck the two inches Jean had on him.

"You didn't wake me up, but you got this cereal, so…"

Eren paused. "So what, you wanna ride my dick 'cause you're cuckoo for Coco Puffs?"

Jean blanched and his hands shook the cereal bowl. Eren smirked and took the bowl from him, setting it on the counter behind him before settling his hands against the counter edge on either side of Jean's waist.

"You looked like you needed the sleep, you got a test and all too so…" Eren shrugged, leaning in closer until their chests were practically touching. "I see your ass free and waiting, and I tuck you in and go to sleep. You're really gonna be mad at me?"

"When you put it that way…" Jean sighed, flashing a tired smile at him. Nudging Eren's leg with his own, his lips pursed into a bit of a frown. "Just been…frustrated for awhile."

Eren cracked a toothy grin, pressing his leg against Jean's.

"So Jean's just horny?" Jean colored again and looked behind Eren's head at the other end of the kitchen. "You do wanna ride my dick, admit it!"

"Ugh, you're disgusting."

"That isn't admitting it," Eren keened, nudging a knee between Jean's legs teasingly.

"That isn't helping," Jean hissed, pushing at Eren's shoulders half-heartedly.

"You know what else won't help?" the brunet asked with a smarmy gleam in his eye.

"What?" Jean asked hesitantly.

"I've gotta shower and run to the printers to get my paper bound before nine and I know you're going to freak out about cram studying once you put on real clothes." With that Eren leaned in to steal a quick kiss and pushed off the counter, heading towards the bathroom and leaving a very perturbed Jean behind.

* * *

On their way out, Jean complied with their usual goodbye kiss and rushed off himself to find a place to hunker down and study before the test period. Eren meanwhile got his paper bound and joined Armin to compare the ace paper to his own and estimate just how fucked he was.

Knowing Jean's class schedule, Eren sent him an encouraging text of several heart emoticons and a kissy face before his class and got back a simple ";_;" which he just shook his head at. Jean always did better than he thought he would, he was stupidly smart like that – not a genius like Armin, but definitely better suited to tests than Eren was who had a devil may care attitude that either helped him do very well or take heavy hits. Eren liked presentations more anyways, he could really get into those.

If only his paper was a presentation, he lamented as he turned it in to his professor who was too chipper too early in the morning. All throughout class after he'd gotten over the stress of his paper, his mind kept wandering to Jean and his naked ass in bed, and Jean blushing like a student in a porno that morning, and Jean sitting in his fucking lap on the couch Sunday night almost ready and willing. ' _Just been frustrated for awhile_ ' he says, well now Eren's frustrated and it's all Jean's fault.

And he'd have plenty more time to stew about it later as he had lab rounds to do for several hours after classes and would likely be home late again.

By four, Jean was long out of his test and feeling alright about it, but stressed over his mobius assignment and unable to concentrate as well as he should have while at work. Sasha covered for him and snapped him out of his head when she noticed him drifting but even she was growing irritated and only the promise of covering a meal with her sometime after work soothed her down.

Being a popular spot for students to stop in and grab coffee and study, the shop he worked in was pretty busy through most of the day especially in the afternoon, and forced Jean to have to cut off trying to prep for his homework and focus on work instead. To say he wasn't anything short of a nervous wreck would be pushing it.

Texting Eren around six-thirty to let him know he might be home late, he wished him luck with his labs and set off for the library, intent not to leave until either his assignment was finished or the midnight due date, whichever came first.

Half past eleven, Jean found himself fumbling with his key in the lock, trying to be quiet while also too done to give a shit. Stumbling into the front room, he looked around for Eren and only found his backpack and books spread over the kitchen table with his laptop charger plugged in but no computer to be seen.

Slipping out of his sneakers, he trudged over towards the fridge to stash the extra slice of pizza he'd picked up for Eren on the way home. He hadn't heard from him since nine and figured he could use something greasy and cheesy in his system to recover from night labs. He'd wolfed his own slice down before he'd even boarded the bus back home.

Wandering past the bedroom to poke his head in, he didn't find Eren, and the bathroom was empty. The guy ended up being in the first place he should have looked, curled up on the couch with a pad of paper and his laptop on the floor, still open on several tabs, a word doc opened, and a notice of 15% battery left. Quickly saving the doc and saving all the tabs to a sticky note, Jean shut down the computer and set it aside away from the bottom of the couch where one misplaced foot could crush it.

As he'd moved around, he heard Eren making small noises and finally took a moment to just watch him. The way his nose crinkled and his lips moved was cute in a weird way, and Jean found himself carefully brushing his fingers through his thick dark bangs. Eren had worn his hair shorter before, but he'd been letting it grow a little longer the past year.

At first Jean had called him scruffy looking with disdain, but now he found himself fond of it. The dark locks framing his face made his bright eyes all the more intense when he stared him down, and the way it fell in his face so often gave him an excuse to touch it just to push it back. And when his hair was wet and stuck to his cheeks-

"Take a picture…last longer…" Eren's deep voice rumbled in his throat, one teal eye cracked open to leer at him curiously.

Jean snapped up in a more alert position and his hand froze, resting atop Eren's head and fingers buried in the thick dark tresses. He'd gone and woke him up despite trying to do the opposite…oh fucking well, he'd have needed him awake anyway.

"Got pizza for you on the way home, babe, want me to heat it up or toast it?" Jean asked quietly, petting Eren's hair curiously.

Eren closed his eye for a moment before turning his head into the touch and sighing, his lips curling up into a smile.

"I grabbed pizza for us on _my_ way home…should'a texted you…sorry," he drawled, voice thick with sleep. Jean just laughed and stood up.

When he came back, he had a blanket from the bedroom draped over one shoulder. But rather than just drop it over Eren and be done with it, he clicked off the lamp and slid onto the couch with him. Wriggling around, Eren turned minimally to help Jean get comfortable, half on Eren and half on the couch. Only then did he pull the blanket over the two of them.

Curling up against Eren's chest, Jean breathed in the smell of pizza, hand sanitizer, and Eren's deodorant and relaxed in the familiarity.

"What're you doin'?" Eren slurred curiously, slipping back out of consciousness.

"I can't carry you to bed, genius." Jean snapped, huffing against Eren's shirt when his chest rumbled with a breathy chuckle.

"Want you so bad right now…so tired though…" he sighed grumpily. Jean wished he could record him talking, he was holding back a straight up cackle.

"Just go back to sleep, Jaeger."

"Night, mom."

When they woke up around seven, their feet were freezing, Eren had a crick in his neck and his arm had fallen dead asleep, and Jean had left a drool stain on Eren's chest that was still damp and cold upon awakening. Getting Jean to get his pasty ass off Eren so he could get up and shower first took effort. But Eren's annoyance faded when as soon as he'd stood up, Jean curled up back on the couch in the warm spot his body had left behind.

The fact that he was still there when Eren returned from his shower ten minutes later dressed and hair dripping wet on his shoulders was still rather cute, but he had no time to admire the view.

"Jean get your ass up already, this is important," he urged, shaking his roommate's shoulder until the blonde cracked his amber eyes open to glare unpleasantly up at Eren.

"What is?" he asked confusedly, yawning with a sour look on his face.

"I've had it with your strutting around, I think we need to fuck already."

Jean choked.

"Ja-Jaeger! Way to be romantic about it-"

"I'll buy you flowers some other time, but I swear to Christ I'm gonna die if this keeps up. I mean you're adorable and all with this cuddling but you're killing me babe. It's been like…forever."

"Well…I'm really not in the mood now if that's what you mean!?" the blonde snapped, struggling to sit up and bunch the blanket in his fists. Glaring up at Eren was one of the most irksome things when he was used to the other having to look up at him.

"No no, we don't have time anyway," Eren shrugged matter of factly, eyes wide but his lips turned up in the corners. "So how's Thursday work for you?"

"My mobius thing is due tonight so I should be free on…wait are we scheduling sex right now?"

"Is that a No? Work with me here, Jean!" Eren exclaimed, dropping down to a knee and grabbing Jean by the wrists in his dark strong hands and Jean hissed in the back of his throat.

"I…ugh, you weirdo, fine let's do it on Thursday. Should we sync our watches?" Jean asked with a slightly amused smile.

Eren grinned all teeth and bright eyes and squeezed Jean's wrists excitedly. "Yes, if I wore one. But I'll put it in my phone instead."

"Please don't."

"Too late Jean, can't stop this train. A reminder fifteen minutes before or thirty?"

"Please."

Eren's only response to that was to shoot up and mash his lips against Jean's, still holding his wrists in one hand and for all Jean said earlier, he could probably get into it right now if it weren't for the time crunch. But Eren's tongue, the taste of his mouthwash strong and minty on his lips, was a tantalizing distraction and Jean felt his heart jump up to his throat and he even fucking keened when Eren tugged on his wrists.

When Eren went to pull away, Jean nipped at his lips, dragging his teeth over Eren's lower lip with his eyes half lidded.

"Okay…not best decision…" Jean whispered coarsely, butting his forehead against Eren's who only panted and laughed.

"Hop in the shower, we gotta get going soon." Eren sighed a bit disappointedly as he drew back, letting Jean's hands go to instead run his fingers through Jean's longer hair and scratch at the undercut behind his ear. Jean's eyelids fluttered.

"You're an ass."

"But I'm yours, though."

"Oh my god, Eren."

"Save that for Thursday!"

When they parted for class, Jean blushed like a high schooler and hurried off and Eren couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face.

The good mood vibes kept them content for the day and Eren breezed through classes and lunch with Armin until he had to run to a group meeting, and then he happily skipped off to the gym to blow through the built up stress that still strained against his bones. Coming home later, he found Jean furiously typing away at what he guessed was his mobius, and they shared the leftover pizza and Yoo-Hoo. A few more assignments and snarky back and forth and Eren went to bed first after another shower. An hour or so later, Jean followed after him, collapsing into bed and sticking his cold feet against Eren's warm legs.

* * *

Thursday morning met the both of them with shy faces and nervous hands and Eren offered to make the bed of all things while Jean got a breakfast of champions ready (Coco Puffs with Yoo-Hoo instead of white milk). Small talk was pathetic and Eren bit his lip about touching Jean's hand when he handed him a spoon.

But the toothy grin Jean flashed him put him at ease and Eren nudged his roommate's shoulder chummily when he noticed the faint flush on his cheeks. Jean even grabbed his hand in a vice grip on the walk to the bus stop.

Nothing could possibly get in the way of Eren's happiness.

At least, nothing until the dreaded time of 10:41AM when he received an email from his overseeing lab professor calling him into work rounds from six to one that night.

At 1:41PM on his first break, Jean felt murderous when his management class group project members jumped his phone to beg to move their Friday meeting up to that night instead. Telling Eren was the worst feeling.

_have to fuckin work 2nite_   
_fuckin gfuck_

**_MGT meeting moved to tonight too…_ **

_i stg i will kill aman_   
_had such good ideaaaaaa :((((_

Jean sighed as he stared down at his phone. He was surprised by just how disappointed and down he was that their plans got fucked up, but Eren's broken and angry texts made him feel worse. Eren had seriously been looking forward to it, too…it was hard to be flattered and crushed at the same time. But…wait…if his meeting was…

**_What about Friday?_ **

_wat but u got ur meet_   
_OH OH OH_

**_YEAH_ **

_YAAASSS_   
_I AM GONNA FUK U SO HARD_   
_WONT AWLK ALL WKND_

**_jfc_ **

Jean rolled his eyes but his face was burning and he had to swallow a lump in his throat to hide the stupid smile tugging on his mouth. He was kinda glad Eren wasn't anywhere close, he wasn't sure he'd be able to look him in the eye-

A harsh vibrating in his hands brought his eyes back down to his phone and he choked on his spit when Eren's contact picture took up the entire screen. With a hesitant thumb, he swiped the button and raised his phone to his ear with a sigh.

"Y-yeah?"

"You beautiful son of a bitch, I love you." Eren's voice was harsh and rushed and Jean could have laughed if not for the breathy note on the end of his words.

"Really pushing the romance here, aren't you? I get off work at five on Friday, so…"

"I should be home by then."

"O-okay…" Jean nodded uselessly, ducking his head from the embarrassed smile creeping on his face.

"Do we need lube?" Eren asked a moment later.

Jean choked.

"Just asking, I can't remember what we had left. You like gel right?"

"Oh my god, you couldn't text this to me!?" Jean hissed, bringing up his hand to his mouth to try and muffle his phone speaker.

"I'm walking!"

"In public!?" Jean screeched.

"Chill out babe, I just needed to know before I forgot to ask."

"Eren! Eren…oh my fucking god, Eren…" Jean whined, losing the air in his chest and slumping against the back of his chair in the break room.

"Save it for Friday," Eren cooed in a singsong tone, getting a groan from Jean in response.

"Ugh…" Jean waited a few moments in silence, rubbing the bridge of his nose before sighing. "Yeah…I…I like the gel kind…" he murmured in a low voice, glancing around to make sure no one else was in the room.

"Alright, thanks babe, love you," he drawled, drawing out the words until Jean hung up on him. But he wasn't totally heartless.

**_Love you too asshole. Jesus knows why._ **

Eren's only reply was a heart emoticon. Jean was smiling when he tucked his phone away and went back to work.

* * *

Eren tripped in around half past one, exhausted and irritated and unamused with anything and everything. He'd gotten a few salty texts from Jean complaining about his group members during the meeting, and after tedious lab work and after waiting on his professor hand and foot as well as closing down the lab for the night, he was beyond done and just wanted to smash down a can of Yoo-Hoo and go to bed.

The lights were off save for the glow of the tv, and Eren found his roommate sleeping on the couch, curled up in a blanket from the bedroom. Running a hand through his hair, Eren sighed and dropped his backpack and a brown paper bag to the floor. Walking around the couch, he leaned down to shake Jean's shoulder.

"Jean, wake up," he grumbled.

"Mnmh…no." was the muffled reply he got, which made him snort.

"We're not sleeping on the fucking couch again and I'm not leaving you here."

"Yesssnoo!" Jean began to say and then hissed as Eren bent down and grabbed him, tossing him over his shoulder blanket and all.

"Weak in your knees yet?" Eren huffed, shifting Jean on his shoulder before locking an arm around his legs and heading towards the bedroom.

"Eren you…asshole…" the blonde grouched, trying to stay as still as possible, not wanting to upset the balance and fall off and crash to the carpet.

Eren dropped him off on the bed and flicked on one of the nightstand lamps, grimacing when Jean grabbed his wrist and pinched him.

"What was that for-" he began, lips pulled tight into a snarl until Eren reached for him and buried his fingers in his hair, pulling his head back pointedly. Teal eyes narrow and stared straight down into Jean's, Eren smirked seeing the wide eyed look on Jean's face and how his lip trembled with a deep breath.

"I've had a long night and all I really want right now is a Yoo-Hoo and to cuddle, that sound good?"

"Sheesh you could've just asked before you manhandled me, Casanova," Jean huffed, rolling his eyes.

"I know you like it," Eren rebuffed, letting go of his hair and ruffling it instead, annoying Jean even more.

"I was trying to be cute and wait up for you," he groaned, knocking Eren's hand away as he flopped back against the pillows.

"Well you can be cute and wait for me to get back, keep the bed warm for me," he joked.

When Eren came back in, Jean moved around in the bed tiredly, flipping back the covers to welcome Eren. Slipping out of his pants and peeling off his hoodie, Eren hopped into bed, scooting up close to Jean and pressing a fast kiss to his jaw before grabbing his glass off the nightstand and taking a long drink. Jean grimaced.

"Milk before bed…you're gonna have rank breath in the morning."

"I'll brush and rinse before I kiss you then." Eren shrugged.

"So considerate," Jean snorted, leaning in close against Eren's hard body and sliding an arm around his waist.

To be even more considerate, Eren turned onto his side to give Jean more maneuver room and downed the rest of his drink quickly. Setting down the empty glass and clicking off the light, he settled back into Jean and sighed into his pillow. His ass was pressed right against Jean's groin and just because he could, he rolled his hips back and snickered at the low keen in Jean's throat.

The taller boy's hold around his waist tightened a bit, and Eren shivered when he felt Jean's lips at the back of his neck.

"Goodnight and I love you, dork," Jean murmured, pressing his nose against Eren's hair contentedly.

"Aw you do care," Eren cooed, reaching a hand under the covers to pat Jean's resting on his stomach. "Love you, too."

"Eren…M'looking forward to tomorrow…" Jean whispered after a few moments of silence. His voice was small and cute and Eren almost regretted spooning because he wanted to kiss Jean's stupid face right then and there.

"You're killing me, Jean, seriously," Eren whispered back, squeezing his hand beneath the sheets.

* * *

 

Friday morning came and went with all the normalcy of any other day but Eren felt like his bones were trying to vibrate out of his skin and Jean couldn't stop checking his phone or trying to think of a reason he'd need to text Eren. Marco asking if they'd gotten into another fight didn't help matters and Jean just let him keep thinking that anyway because it was easier (and less embarrassing) to explain.

The fact that Eren would be sitting at home likely before Jean got there and stewing in his own anxiousness had the brunet chewing on his thumbnail throughout his last class for the day, bouncing his knee and annoying the student sitting beside him in the lecture hall for 90 minutes. But with the professor's dismissal, he was up and gone and whipping out his phone to text Jean a fast message before bee lining for the bus stop.

Jean only had a couple hours left of work and Sasha was entirely done with him the minute he pulled on his apron. Luckily she didn't even care to speculate what was up with Jean and rather than worry about cleaning up his mistakes she just bulldozed past him for the majority of their shared shift. The blonde couldn't spare a fuck because every minute spent was one more closer to out of there and all he could think about after some jacked guy in a tank top and yoga pants came wandering in for coffee and a muffin was Eren and his stupid face and stupid chiseled jaw and stupid hot body and stupid strong arms and how he really wanted to-

Every time Jean pinched the bridge of his nose, Sasha glared and curled her lip in a silent snarl but left him as was, placated only by the fact that he seemed to be doing a fine enough job of torturing himself without her assistance.

By time Jean left, Sasha was elated and the blonde's face was red as a cherry, but nothing compared to the barrage of smiley faced emoticons Eren spammed Jean's phone with the moment the clock struck 5:00PM.

The reception at the door was the gift of Eren barreling into him and dragging him further inside to help toss down his bag before slamming Jean against the entry way wall and mashing their mouths together. Jean responded actively, nipping at Eren's lower lip and gasping for air when Eren's hands grabbed at his hips tightly enough to maybe even bruise.

Pressing kisses against Jean's jaw and down his throat, Eren began to slide his fingers beneath the hem of Jean's shirt and slide it up. Breathing in, Jean smelled like warm coffee and the scent was heavy in the fabric of his shirt. Jean's hands grappled at Eren's shoulder and the back of his head, fingers weaving into his thick hair and tugging it needily as Eren's hands pulled Jean's shirt up to his armpits, exposing his pale chest to Eren's bright hungry eyes.

With each breath Jean took his chest rumbled up and down in fast erratic movements and Eren leaned in close to mouth his lips against Jean's sternum. Drifting to the side to eagerly drag his teeth and tongue over one of Jean's dusky nipples, Eren moaned at the broken gasp that creaked out from Jean's throat.

"Ja-Jaeger…" Jean panted out, pulling at Eren's hair.

"Eren, _just_ Eren, Jean." the brunet growled, flashing a look up at Jean that made the blonde freeze against the wall.

Eren's dark face already made his light eyes bright, but with his hair a mess in his face and his pupils wide, he was incredibly intense and it made Jean feel small and cornered in the weirdest hottest way. Keeping the eye contact, Eren pressed a kiss to Jean's chest and his full lips twisted into a smirk. Jean's lashes fluttered and his mouth opened wordlessly as he dragged his nails down Eren's scalp, causing him to shiver under Jean's hold and breathe hotly against his bared chest.

"Eren," Jean corrected himself, "not in the damn hallway…"

"Pff, fine princess, let's get to the bedroom already."

Though getting his way, Jean reluctantly let go of Eren's hair so he could straighten up and pushed off the wall, tugging his shirt down with flushed cheeks before turning towards their bedroom. Eren took the opportunity to bring his hand down and smack Jean's ass right through his skinny jeans, making his roommate jump and turn a miffed glare his way which Eren only responded to with an air kiss.

Once through the threshold of their doorway, Eren seemed to get a bit of a bounce in his step and he playfully nudged Jean's arm while plucking at the back of his faded band tee.

"Just get this off already, yeah?" the brunet said, words slippery and sweet and promising and Jean was anxious to find out just what had Eren so excited. But he quirked a brow and faced Eren, reaching down to his waist to finger along the button of his jeans.

"Help me out?" the blonde asked, looking up from Eren's waist to see teal eyes light up giddily before he felt large hands at his waist, grabbing at his shirt.

Lifting his arms as Eren slid his shirt up his chest, Jean shivered excitedly watching Eren eye him up. He didn't say anything when he tossed his shirt aside and ran his dark fingertips down Jean's once again exposed chest, but he grinned a little when Eren rubbed his thumb down the light trail of hair from his navel down his hips, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. Looking back up to Jean's face, Eren flashed a smile exposing his teeth, and tilted his head in a gesture to himself.

Taking the hint, Jean reached behind him to bunch the shirt hem in his hands and peel it up off Eren's hard build. The fabric hugged at his upper body and shoulders and Eren helped Jean lift it off of him, dropping it to the floor at their feet but not without noticing the way Jean dragged his teeth over his lip. Amber eyes drifted over the lines and curves of his muscles and Jean ghosted his hands over the V of his hips, scrambling at the button of his pants to get it loose, and then pulling at the zipper excitedly.

Eren knocked his hands away to get at Jean's own button and deft fingers flicked it open easily and as he unzipped Jean with one hand, he slid his free fingers down the front of his pants to cup him through his bikini briefs. With a shuddering breath, Jean's hips pushed into his hand and the blonde's fingers came to rest over Eren's arm encouragingly.

"So on a scale of one to five, how interested are you in trying something?" Eren purred, massaging at Jean's cock with warm fingers.

"Six." Jean hissed, digging his nails into Eren's arm.

"That's…perfect actually," Eren said after a pause, leaning in to nip a spot on Jean's jaw as his hands worked to rustle the tall boy's jeans off his hips and down to his thighs. "Take these off and get on the bed, I gotta grab something."

The blonde hummed in disappointment but backed up and took over the situation of removing his jeans himself, having to wriggle a bit to get the tight denim to slip down his thighs. Eren paused just long enough staring at him to annoy Jean, and then flashed a grin and skipped off to the bathroom, Jean guessed.

He was back within seconds and Jean was sitting on the edge of the bed, just pulling his foot out of his pant leg when Eren rejoined him, tossing a bottle onto the mattress beside him. Dropping his jeans off the bed, Jean grabbed the bottle and lifted a brow noticing it felt very warm to the touch, and scanning over the label he flushed red.

"Had it sitting in hot water for you," Eren explained nonchalantly, crawling beside Jean on the bed and kissing at his shoulder, "I know you hate it cold."

A flustered Jean turned his head to meet Eren for a soft, short kiss before Eren took the bottle of lube and tossed it to the side of the bed against a pillow. Directing Jean to turn to face him, Eren nudged him to lean back against a pile of pillows at the headboard.

"Part of the plan?" Jean asked, breath a little heavy and voice a bit soft as he settled into the soft cushion, bringing his knees up to his chest. Eren merely shrugged and crawled closer to him, running dark fingers up along Jean's ankle and petting the soft underside of his calf.

"I really wanted to try this, take your underwear off." Eren's voice was fast and deep and the way his eyes flickered up to look through his dark thick lashes at Jean made the blonde's mouth go dry and heart skip.

Swallowing and licking his lips, Jean tried to hold Eren's gaze as his own hands fell to his hips, thumbs sliding under the waistline of his bikini briefs and tugging the material down bit by bit. He had to lift his hips to get the material off the slight curve of his ass and he panted when he watched Eren's bright teal gaze fall between his legs. He could feel his cock twitch in the open air and his blush felt like it was spreading lower along his body knowing he was being watched.

Eren's white teeth sunk into his thick lower lip and Jean bit his own at the sight as he pushed his underwear up his thighs to his knees. Eren's hands, hot and heavy, came up to grasp gently at the briefs and Jean let him pull his underwear the rest of the way down his legs, and watched him toss them aside and off the bed.

When Eren's hands returned to Jean's knees, pressing just slightly to push them apart, Jean hesitated. Furrowing his brow, he shook his head, drawing his legs close together and nudging Eren with a foot awkwardly.

"Lose the pants," he murmured, betrayed by his own voice that was much weaker than he'd thought it'd be.

Eren smirked wolfishly.

"Anything you want, Jean," he said, sitting up on his knees as he began to slide his own jeans down.

While Eren had usually been one to tease and tempt with a slow striptease, he was pulling his pants and boxers down in one go, baring his ass and dick in one swift motion. Jean licked his lips seeing Eren's cock released from the cloth confines, dark and flushed and thick and unable to hide Eren's excitement in the slightest.

Pressing a hand between his legs, Jean slowly stroked at his own arousal as he watched Eren tug his jeans off, not pausing when his roommate turned amused teal eyes on him once again.

"Like whatcha see?"

"As always," Jean breathed, pressing two fingers at the base of his dick and hitching his breath at the pressure before Eren loomed over him.

A warm hand reached down to rest atop his own, pushing down harder and making Jean squirm excitedly at the extra pressure baring down just above his balls. Eren's lips turned up in a smile and his eyes fell half-lidded as he ignored physically touching Jean's dick in favor of sliding his hand under his thigh, spreading out his fingers and squeezing. Jean shuddered against the touch and drew his legs closer to his chest, parting them just a bit.

"What'd'you want me to do?" he asked quietly, voice thick with lust and curiosity as he tested spreading his legs a little wider for Eren.

"Christ," Eren hissed, grabbing the knee of Jean's other let with his free hand. "You're so fucking sexy when you say shit like that…" he said in amazement, eyes falling from the blonde's face to his rising and falling chest and then back up.

"You're just easily impressed," Jean said, smiling weakly to cover for the redness spreading from his cheeks to his ears.

"Because you play so hard to get all the damn time," Eren quipped back, rubbing a circle in the side of Jean's knee with his thumb. His smile reached his eyes when Jean's leg twitched in response and the blonde squirmed against the pillows.

"Well you gonna tell me what to do already or am I gonna have to get myself off?" Jean challenged, eagerness unmistakable within his impatience.

"Spread your legs for me," the brunet ordered, still holding onto Jean's legs as the blonde complied, though not by much.

The smirk on his lips made Eren chuckle deep in his throat, he could be difficult all he wanted right now but if Eren got his way he'd be melting in his hands in just a few minutes. Pressing against Jean's thigh and knee, Eren forced him to spread his legs wider, eyes falling from Jean's face to his red dick standing at attention against Jean's pale hand. He seriously did get off on being manhandled, something Eren had no problem complying with.

"You're so red," Eren murmured appreciatively, taking a moment to trace a fingertip up the inside of Jean's thigh and pause just short of touching him. The blonde even pushed his hips out further as though to encourage him.

"What next?" Jean whispered throatily, unable to hold back the growing excitement coiling in his gut.

Eren looked up at him and Jean froze, taking in the momentarily serious expression sitting on his boyfriend's face before Eren cracked it with a grin and dove his hand under the left over pillow by the lube. What he pulled out made Jean's heart skip and his eyes widen. In Eren's hand, he held a long, thick phallus in the most offensive shade of grape-purple Jean had ever seen. But it still made his throat go dry and his hand froze over his own dick. The absolute glee in Eren's eyes was infuriating.

"Before you say anything," he began, voiced excited again and leaving Jean caught between horrified and mesmerized, "I just want to say this is barely bigger than me and I know you can take it."

"Thanks for…vote of confidence…" Jean said brokenly with uncertainty.

"I think you'd like it," Eren began, mentioning something about the material and stimulation, but Jean was mostly deaf to it.

A part of him had wanted to just say 'yes' right then and there and continue if it meant Eren would keep staring at him like he had been. It wasn't like Jean hadn't used something like it before, but they'd been smaller. He hadn't been around the block a lot and Eren's was definitely sizable, but he _could_ take him. And that part of him still interested couldn't help the thought of what it'd feel like to have something bigger than Eren filling him up while Eren himself watched him get off on it.

"-and if you really don't want to, I'll understand-" Eren was fading off, a touch of concern in his face at Jean's uncharacteristic silence. He'd expected the surprise, probably a curse or three and a blatant refusal, but a quiet Jean was different and had Eren's stomach in excited knots slightly worried he'd gone a bit too far.

"Just…yeah…okay…" Jean stumbled out, swallowing and wetting his lips, looking Eren in the face with some difficulty as it made him feel twice as hot. He pursed his lips and shifted his hips, curling his toes against the sheets anxiously. "But your fingers first…"

Eren mouthed something unfamiliar silently and dropped the toy to the bed and leaned forward, bringing up both hands to cup Jean's face and tilt his head back for a kiss that Jean gently reciprocated. Licking Jean's lower lip, Eren inhaled deeply and brushed his nose against Jean's.

"Yeah yeah, of course," he murmured, rubbing his thumb against the corner of Jean's mouth.

"'Kay, thanks," the blonde replied awkwardly, looking up at Eren through his lashes.

"Not starting until I get rid of this awk weirdness going on," Eren said with a promise, pressing a kiss to the corner of Jean's mouth, "I wanna get you back into that sex god headspace you had goin' on earlier."

Jean snorted, and gingerly butted his forehead against his boyfriend's.

"Sex god? What even…" he laughed, pausing before tilting his head and pressing his lips to Eren's, laving at Eren's lips with his tongue. He brought both hands up to press against Eren's chest.

Eren reciprocated and mouthed against Jean, sliding a hand to the back of his head while he used the other hand to brace himself against the pillows at Jean's shoulder. Jean's knees were pressed between their chests at the contact and Jean keened a bit in his throat at both the slightly pleasant sting of the stretch plus the lewd image he pictured of himself in his head.

Eren's skin burned pleasantly against him and he could feel his dick so close to him. The scent of their shared sweat and musk was dizzying and the sound of Eren's heavy breathing was both soothing and exciting him all over again. His eyes flashed open and he looked down and caught a glimpse of purple near his foot and shivered, feeling heat pooling in his groin at the thought of having the stupid thing inside him…and Eren's eyes all over him.

Jean whimpered a bit when Eren drew back, even glaring at him for breaking his train of thought that had his dick oozing precum onto his belly. But the brunet only shook his head and grinned, reaching over to the pillow and flipping it over to grab a condom underneath. The blonde quirked a brow, and Eren shook his head.

"S'for this," he explained, picking up the toy and sitting back. Seeing him holding it between his thighs, Jean couldn't help but snicker immaturely at the image and watched his boyfriend tear open the foil and pull the condom snugly over the toy.

Tossing the wrapper off the bed and setting the toy aside again, Eren grabbed the forgotten bottle of lube and shrugged, satisfied enough that it was still pretty warm. Uncapping it, he poured some of the thick gel over two fingers and his grin turned into a smirk when Jean sniffed the air and snorted.

"Smells like fuckin' Banana Boat,"

"Better than the cherry, trust me." Eren said shaking his head and dropping his gaze down to Jean's ass. "You can touch yourself if you want, just try to stay spread, yeah?"

"Sure," Jean said airily, feeling his nerves coiling up again but in a way that made his dick hard and his hips quiver. He half-heartedly reached down, thinking he'd stroke himself at least but his hands paused and instead he slid his palms down to his thighs and held them open for Eren instead.

The brunet paused to flash him an appreciative look, and then Jean felt warm, dry fingers prodding at his ass and suddenly pressing at the skin. Jean's breath came lighter and faster and his eyelids fluttered at the first touch of Eren's wet finger, tracing a line from his perineum to his anus and circling around the ring of muscle. The slight pressure and curve of his fingertip had Jean shifting against the pillows at his back and sucking in a breath of anticipation.

Looking up at his boyfriend, Eren cocked a thick brow and one side of his mouth turned up in an almost smirk but more sincere. His gaze was low-lidded with his lips parted and Jean nodded, closing his eyes and exhaling. Jean's fingers dug into his thighs when Eren forced the tip of his lubed finger inside him and the blonde gasped out slightly from the familiar feeling. Not one to wait long, Eren pushed in further to the second knuckle before pressing the tip of his second finger to Jean's anus. Light eyes watched intently as Jean parted for him, and he felt his heart pounding in his throat with the heat of Jean tight around him.

The lube was wet and clear and slicked Jean's skin and Eren's fingers as he gently worked himself deeper. Curling his fingers just slightly, Eren watched Jean as he shivered down to his hips, lips pursed tightly and face flushed prettily. Withdrawing his fingers entirely, Eren swallowed hearing the weak noise of discontent Jean made, but turned his attentions to the lube bottle which he uncapped with one hand. Pouring more over his fingers, he returned to Jean's entrance and found less resistance slipping in one and then only a bit more with the second. As he pressed a third fingertip in, Jean hissed letting go of the breath he'd been holding and Eren paused, watching him even himself out.

"S'okay, keep going," he encouraged, bringing up a hand to pet at his own dick.

"Just a bit more," the brunet promised, glancing back down between Jean's legs as he pushed deeper.

A small squelching sound caught them both off guard and Jean turned a deep red as Eren watched his fingers slip inside him. Lube oozed from where too much had been squeezed onto his fingers and seeing the thick gel dripping down Jean's entrance and down his fingers made Eren's dick twitch excitedly.

"Oh my god," he murmured, shifting his fingers and pushing them in deeper and watching with fascination as a bit more lube came out.

"Fuck," Jean whimpered, hips shaking as his back arched just so slightly off the pillows.

"You're dripping," Eren cooed, voice throaty and low and Jean gasped audibly and squeezed his dick when his boyfriend spread his fingers inside him. "I can feel you squeezing me, pulling me in," he continued, pushing his fingers in deeper and drawing a whine from the blonde.

"Whose fault is that?" Jean snapped half-heartedly, eyes fluttering closed when Eren slowly twisted the position of his fingers inside him. "E-Eren, I'm close," he panted, stroking at his dick gingerly as though sensitive.

"Wait, try not to come yet," Eren ordered, pausing his ministrations to lock eyes with Jean who bit his lip in hesitation.

When he dropped his hand and instead gripped the sheets beneath him in his fingers, Eren gave an approving noise and stretched Jean from the inside again. The blonde tilted his head back against the pillows, a low groan lifting in pitch as Eren slowly withdrew his fingers from him again. Amber eyes flashed wide open to watch as Eren grabbed the toy and uncapped the lube again. Jean winced a bit as he watched Eren squirt a very liberal amount of lube onto the toy, knowing he was planning for excess, but the thought also made his own dick pulse hot against his gut.

Eren's wet fingers spread the gel over the wrapped toy, paying special attention to the tip and pleased that he'd spread it pretty well over the stretched condom without thinning it out much. The sweet scent of vanilla and banana was particularly present in the air again and Eren settled between Jean's legs. With his free hand, he grabbed one of Jean's legs and slid his fingers underneath his knee, making his boyfriend wince at the slimy feel of the lube but when Eren pushed his leg out wider, he squirmed. The position didn't bother him, he got off on being so vulnerable, but seeing the toy so close to him and after Eren's preparation, he felt his muscles clenching on nothing and he keened urgently. He needed something back inside him, to push the heat further, to push his limit further.

"Eren," he murmured, voice low and needing.

"I got you, babe," his boyfriend sighed, pressing the toy against Jean's anus, teasing the muscle and watching the lube leave wet marks against the already slickened skin.  


Lining it up, Eren applied pressure, squeezing Jean's knee in excitement as he opened up for the toy. The purple tip disappeared inside Jean with a sharp gasp as he had to quickly adjust to the large size. Eren paused for a few moments, watching Jean's face with bright eyes as he breathed in deeply to stay calm. Feeling Eren pushing it just a small bit more, feeling the pinprick of pain with the stretch, Jean felt his lips tremble as his nerves vibrated beneath his skin. Breathing in through his nose, he hiccuped and pulled at the sheets with shaking hands.

"Jean, you're doing great," Eren promised, shaking his bangs out of his eyes and flashing an encouraging look up to his boyfriend. "You're just swallowing this thing up, I can see how pink you are," he panted, giving the toy a good thrust deeper into Jean, eliciting a whimper.

"Ff-fuck, Eren," Jean choked out, whining as he tried to relax his muscles and accept more of the toy more easily. His eyes widened when more of the toy slipped in and his hips shivered, causing momentary contact with a sweet spot that almost had him coming. With a conflicted heart, he brought up a hand to hold his dick tightly to try and keep himself from coming too early. Eren hadn't said when, he wanted to try and wait. Staying on edge was making his head spin and every agonizing moment was white hot pleasure.

"You're so wet here, the lube's just oozing out," Eren's voice sounded distant, caught in his throat. "Do you feel it?"

He murmured something else Jean couldn't understand and Jean's brow furrowed when he felt one of Eren's fingertips prodding at his stretched entrance. Shifting against the pillows and panting from the movement of the toy inside him, Jean dug his heel into the mattress when he felt Eren's finger pressing harder as though trying to slip inside alongside the toy phallus.

"Eren, please," he pleaded, squeezing his dick and seeing spots.

Wetness at the corner of his mouth surprised him and he swallowed down his saliva. He hadn't realized he'd been drooling.

With another press of the toy, Eren withdrew the pressure and caressed Jean's thigh lovingly as the blonde recovered his breath. The blonde's hips were quivering and his knees were shaking while his one hand kept bunching blanket between his fingers. Teal eyes trailing up along Jean's body, his gaze rested on Jean's throat as he swallowed, and then flew up to meet moist amber eyes.

"It's all in, you did so good," Eren cooed, scooting closer between Jean's legs and wiping the excess lube from his fingers against Jean's leg. "You're so fucking hot," he started, leaning in to kiss Jean's cheek.

Jean turned his head to meet Eren's lips with his, bringing up a hand to grab a handful of Eren's hair desperately. The sharp tug made Eren growl excitedly and drag his teeth over Jean's abused lower lip, licking at him afterwards. Petting down the blonde's side, Eren's fingers prodded and pressed, feeling along faint muscle lines for every tremor and quake slowly shaking out from Jean's body, and then curving his fingertips along the soft V of his hips. Jean bucked into his hand when he traced the connection between his body and thigh and whimpered at the recoil of the toy jostling inside of him.

"Really wanna come," Jean keened, leaning up to Eren to slip a kiss and a nuzzle to his jaw.

"I know babe, but just hold on a little more, I'm going to make you feel good," Eren rasped, throat dry and dick impossibly hard and heavy between his legs. Jean was ready to fall apart, and he was intent on seeing the face he would make if he could make Jean absolutely melt.

"Nnh…" Jean whined, staring at him and trying to blink back the tears threatening to cloud over his vision. He was almost certain he could have gotten off with just a touch a few moments ago, but the breather helped him calm himself if only by a bit.

Eren suddenly mashed his mouth against Jean's as his hand dipped between them and fingered the base of the toy, flicking a small button on the base. Jean mashed his eyes shut sending hot tears down his cheeks as he jerked against Eren's hand, a whimper of surprise being swallowed up before Eren broke away. His boyfriend pulled his hair frantically as he arched his back off the pillows, gasping as the vibrations utterly wrecked him from the inside out.

"E-Eren, _fuck, fuh-fuck…_ " Jean gasped, bucking his hips against the toy's cruel vibrations and crying out again and growling, gritting his teeth as he went to touch his dick only for Eren to knock his hand away, pinning his arm down against the pillows.

" Jean, tell me," Eren gasped out, "tell me how it feels,"

"Can't…I…" Jean mumbled dazedly, blinking away the moisture in his eyes to refocus on Eren's face. He was panting heavily and a thin sheen of sweat glistened on his red face, his jaw slack and lips wet with spit.

" _Jean_ ,"

"S'so big an I can't…can't get away…s'deep, like 's in my throat, I…" Jean rambled desperately, licking his lips and trying to swallow the excess drool he couldn't even bother to be embarrassed over anymore. " _Ahn…Eren, Eren…please!_ "

"Christ, Jean," Eren snarled, the heat in his face making him lightheaded and Jean's thick lusty voice going straight to his dick, he could feel the precum dripping from his tip.

With a flick of his finger, he nudged the edge of the toy still outside of Jean, shivering from the strength of the vibration. With a choked sob, Jean tensed and shot his load over his stomach and leg. Eren let go of his arm and Jean's hand flew to his dick, pumping himself frantically and milking out the rest of his first orgasm as his hips visibly trembled and he bit his lip. Eren leaned forward to kiss him encouragingly, squeezing Jean's hip tight enough that he knew could bruise, trying to still his shaking body.

"Eren," Jean mewled, voice low and strained as he took gulps of air.

"So good, Jean, so good," the brunet soothed, murmuring words his boyfriend couldn't understand as he pushed against the toy sadistically.

Jean's whole body twitched and he groaned in a high pitched gasp, melting back down against the pillows and dropping his hand bonelessly from Eren's hair. Reaching between his legs, Jean's fingers tried to grasp a hold around the base of the vibrator just barely sticking out him but Eren easily removed his hands.

"Please Eren, hurts," Jean whispered weakly, tears collecting in his lashes again.

"But you like this, don't you Jean," Eren purred, wrapping his own fingers around the still vibrating toy and slowly, carefully pulling it out just a few centimeters before pushing it back in an agonizingly slow motion. "You're clenching around it, even though it's still going, you're already getting hard again aren't you?"

"Ye…yeah…" Jean admitted, eyelids fluttering and a hand shakily wrapping around his dick again.

"You're so fucking hot," Eren growled, fucking Jean's over stimulated entrance slowly with the toy, uncaring that his fingers felt like they were going numb from the vibrations. "I want you to look at me."

"Want…" Jean mewled, dragging his teeth over his lip as he struggled to keep his gaze straight ahead to look at Eren.

"Yeah?"

"Want…Eren…" Jean gasped out.

Eren gave a swift nod and leaned back, staring down between Jean's legs. Flicking the button of the toy, he watched as Jean shuddered once the vibrations ceased their assault on his inner walls. His legs slid down a bit boneless, and he hung his head tiredly as Eren slowly pulled the toy out of him, sobbing lightly at its removal.

There was a faint squishing noise when the tip of the vibrator was pulled from Jean's anus and lube leaked out of him, running down the length of the toy. Eren swallowed dryly, unable to tear his stare away from Jean's ass, the bright red flesh mixed with the absolutely wrecked mess of lube making the brunet lick his lips excitedly all over again. The way Jean twitched and shivered, Eren could swear he was feeling spasms around the sudden emptiness.

Furrowing his brow, he tore his eyes away to peel the condom off the toy and he was pleased that it came off inverted and inside-out with the mess of lube residing on the inside before he tied it off and tossed it and the vibrator aside on the bed. One hand grabbed at the bottle of lube he'd dropped earlier and he went to uncap it when movement from Jean stopped him.

"Wait…"

"What is it, you okay?" Eren asked quickly, voice surprisingly breathy and strained.

"I'll do it," Jean offered, gesturing to Eren's dick pulsing hot and proud. His face was already red, but Eren swore he must've blushed again.

"Okay." the brunet nodded, leaning forward to slip an arm under Jean's armpit and around his back, lifting him up off the pillows to support him sitting up.

Jean leaned his head against his shoulder, wrapping an arm around Eren's neck before holding out his free hand. Eren uncapped the lube with his thumb and poured a good amount into Jean's hand, snickering weakly when he caught Jean's grimace. But the blonde's long fingers quickly wrapped around Eren's dick, smoothing the warm lubricant over Eren's thick length.

His thumb swept over the head, padding at the slit and eliciting a hiss from between Eren's teeth. Pale fingers made quick work of spreading the clear gel over as much of him as he could, caressing slicked fingers down the underside of Eren's dick and even at the base, or Jean was just trying to get as much excess off himself as he could.

"That good?" he asked tiredly, eyes half-lidded and Eren could see from their closeness that his lashes still clung to moisture and Jean's eyes were red-rimmed.

"If you think so," Eren murmured, turning his head to nuzzle Jean's hair affectionately.

"Yeah…should be…there's so much fucking lube…" Jean whined.

"That and after that toy should make fucking you a dream," Eren purred, helping a newly flustered Jean settle back against the pillows.

Scooting back a bit, Eren tugged at Jean's ankles to encourage him to lower himself as well so he was almost on his back. Then Eren guided him to roll a bit onto his side and spread his legs, grabbing one and lifting it up to prop against his shoulder to give him a better angle. Jean keened up at him, lifting an arm above his head to grasp at a pillow behind him.

Body flushed pink and red, Jean watched as Eren bit his lip and held his dick up against his slick entrance. Jean could feel the heat of the tip as it pressed up against him, and he whimpered when he felt his body opening up to accept Eren easily with just a bit of pressure. His walls stretched again to accommodate and this time instead of an unforgiving toy, it was Eren, just Eren.

Watching Jean's eyelids flutter, Eren panted as he slid into Jean with relative ease, only pausing a couple times to gauge where Jean was at and out of habit. The lube made an even softer cushion against Jean's twitching walls, muscles clenching down wetly on him and making his head spin with the pleasure. Squeezing his hand on Jean's leg, Eren made a small noise in his throat.

When Jean looked up at him, eyes wet and dazed, face a red tear-streaked mess, and lips parted and quivering, a bit of drool wetting the corner of his mouth, Eren fucking froze.

"Jean, you're so fucking hot right now, babe," he growled, rolling his hips slowly and watching as Jean's face contorted with pleasure and barely able to keep from going right there.

"Eren…"

"I wish you could see yourself, you're just so fucked, you're pulling me in and so soft and fucking warm,"

"E-Eren,"

"Your voice is so fucking good, so good-"

"Eren, move, please!" Jean sobbed out, slamming his hips against Eren's as the both of them gasped.

Taking the order, Eren pulled way and thrust himself back into Jean, drawing out a long moan that was only sweetness to his ears. He alternated between harsh and gentle movements, torturing Jean into tears and drawing out his own pleasure with the rush and sudden denial of every other movement. By time he was panting, Jean was a boneless mess stroking himself with a weak hand, begging Eren and even his own body for release to escape the precious torment.

Jean came a second time over his belly and the bed sheet, groaning Eren's name and whimpering from the peak of stimulation. Watching him come seemed to lift a reservation Eren had held and he propped up Jean's hips with his free hand while gripping his raised leg with the other before pounding into him relentlessly. His boyfriend tried his best to keep up, rolling his hips when Eren thrust into him and Eren couldn't help but still murmur gentle encouragements in a language Jean couldn't even understand.

Slamming into Jean balls deep, the slap of skin deafening, Eren's breath caught in his throat and his eyes rolled as his orgasm ripped through him. A weak moan from Jean followed, and Eren released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and then gasped greedily for fresh air. Panting over Jean, he smiled shakily, reaching up to caress his sweaty cheek with gentle fingertips.

Jean fought to open his eyes and look up at him, turning his head away from his hand slightly.

"Your fingers…smell like Banana Boat…" he murmured, laughing a little before his brow furrowed and he exhaled from the unexpected pain the laugh brought the muscles in his entire body. Eren even felt it because he'd clenched down on him and his own chuckle shook in his dry throat painfully.

Pulling out carefully, Jean flinched and moaned, shivering as Eren lowered his leg from his shoulder. Once free, the blonde gingerly drew up his legs, unintentionally baring his ass to Eren whose eyes couldn't help but remain transfixed as a mix of cum and lube slowly oozed out from Jean's entrance, causing him to give a weak little mewl.

"God, Jean," Eren sighed, crawling up higher in the bed and lowering himself down beside Jean, reaching to rub his shoulder tenderly.

Jean shrugged and struggled to turn around, his face contorting sharply at the slight ache in his hips, ass, and thighs. Facing Eren, his tired amber eyes stared straight into Eren's sated teal, and the brunet was a bit caught off guard seeing the signs on Jean's face that looked like he was ready to cry. Holding his arm up and open, Eren welcomed Jean close to him as the blonde eased up against him, burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

Locking his arm around Jean's shoulders, Eren rubbed his palm against Jean's back quietly. After a few moments, he both felt and heard the tears and small sniffles coming from Jean who only pushed his face against his throat.

"Jean, Jean you okay?" Eren asked quickly with concern, his hand paused and fingers pressing down onto Jean's skin.

At first Jean's only response was a nod and then a shake of his head against Eren's skin, his breathing coming in muffled shivering gasps. Guessing at what might be the trigger, Eren only held onto him tightly, whispering again lightly in his first language. The effect it had on Jean seemed to be positive, because he stilled long enough to breathe in deeply after a few more moments.

Loosening his hold and drawing back to be able to look Jean in the face, Eren raised an eyebrow and offered a tired smile.

"Hey…" he started, frowning a little when Jean looked away. "What's going on, talk to me, what are you feeling?"

"I…hh…" Jean closed his eyes and looked up again. "I don't even know, I just," a tear slipped out from the corner of his eye and he blinked back others with some annoyance, "it was really intense…" he shrugged, unable to make sense of himself or why he was reacting quite the way he was.  All he knew was that he felt good, but also wanted to curl up and be touched.

"Okay, so you don't want to do it again?" Eren asked with a soft smile. "Because I'll never make you, I'll-"

"N-no I…I dunno I might wanna again, I dunno I just…"

"Just what?"

"I just really want to lie here with you right now."

"We can do that." Eren assured him, wrapping his arm gently around him.

"And carry me to the shower after because I can't walk. And you need to do the laundry…" Jean added, pursing his lips a bit stubbornly.

"I can do that." Eren agreed, eyes lighting up amusedly. "Anything else?"

"And I want you to kiss me."

Jean looked down, and back up slowly. Eren grinned and his teeth shone against his dark lips.

"I can definitely do that."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really interested in writing more kinks with Jean and Eren, and others paired up with Jean too (including Marco, Erwin, Bertolt/Reiner, and poly-pairings) so if you liked this there may be a lot more in the future. Also a I'm open to possible suggestions as well so feel free to mention something if you'd maybe like to see it and it's something I could manage doing. I hope you at least enjoyed this read a little bit!


End file.
